Pocket Secretaries (DXHR)
This article contains the transcript of each pocket secretary appearing in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. These pocket secretaries contain keycodes for keypads, and login information for computers and security terminals. In addition, they can also contain information related to the environment Adam Jensen currently finds himself in as well as plot-related details. Sarif Manufacturing Plant FWD: Weapon Restock From: ezekial@yazura.det.usa To: Fellow Soldiers FYI ----------------------------------------- >Get the word out, bro. Grayson's got a new >shipment in. You need anything before or >AFTER your heist tonight -- weapons, ammo, >upgrades -- check him out. > >Abandoned gas station on 2nd street. Downtown. >Tell him Molson sent ya. > >-Al Last-Minute Details From: ezekial@yazura.det.usa To: Fellow Soldiers this is it acolitos; we are GO for 2nite. Meet in M-Junction precisely on the 1/4 hr. Being early means u draw attention. Being late means u get left behind. chinaboy'll hack us in. place should be empty, 'cept for a few guarda de seguridas, & we know thr routes. K-rod, u're in charge of the bomb. SHOULD u need to disarm it once set, failsafe code is 1505. now lets stop these body-polluters in thr trcks -zeke The Heist From: windmill@yazura.hi.china To: chinaboy@yazura.det.usa nice going so far, proxy. hardly had to lift a filger to help, surprisingly. Techniq could use imprvmt tho. now get in there and connect. I'LL do the rest. oh--and just cuz I'm nice that way, I already hacked this one for U. login: ddutchman password: windmill Terminal Comp. From: chinaboy@yazura.det.usa To: holywarrr@yazura.det.usa bro, this'll get you into one of the computers on the office floor. login: mlatona password: redwings & who sez i never gave you anything? Admin Comp. From: chinaboy@yazura.det.usa To: palladn@yazura.det.usa im sending these out as i hack 'em - login: gthorpe password: hydro these code'll get u into one of the main office computers. happy digging Office Computers From: ezekial@yazura.det.usa To: blckhand@yazura.det.usa mi hermano, we have to dig through their computer files to find evidence against these pricks. c-boy sent me some hacked p-words for the admin building: login: tcaldwell password: talon remember, the world needs to know! - acolitos Office Computers From: ezekial@yazura.det.usa To: trtskyicepick@yazura.det.usa this is acolitos. we will need to access some office computers if we're gonna find anything here! c-boy sent me a hack for this one on the office floor: login: sgrimes password: ovid la lucha continua! Login - Office From: chinaboy@yazura.det.usa To: ezekial@yazura.det.usa acolitos heres anthr hacked code, opens the manager's 'puter in admin building. login: jthorpe password: hydra please enjoy responsibly! :) Sarif Industries Headquarters None From: mgilmore@datcorral.det.freest8s.usa To: brian_tindall@helixguru.det.usa where the fuck are u, b-dog? brandy NEEDS that no-poz! it ain't like aspirin -- people can't die if they hold off taking aspirin! u got 15 min more to meet me behind the gas statn, then i'm going elsewhere for help. don't let me down, dude! PLZ. New Login From: Frank Pritchard To: Adam Jensen Jensen Didn't know if you were coming back, so I deleted your entire network account. I only received the order to set up a new one a few minutes ago, so if you don't like the password I picked, live with it. LOGIN: ajensen PASSWORD: mandrake -Pritchard P.S. The password should also work on your home computer. None From: shyneferret@hackernet.det To: Denzel Mitchell You know, Denny, for a lawyer you're a pretty cool dude. Thanks for checking the . Woulda done it myself but Sarif's Bitch has had my number for WAAAAY to long. If she'd caught me with 'em, I'd've been toast. You know she's got CASIE implants, don't you? Anyway. From what you told me, I'm SURE Mika Pine's behind these thefts. She's in purchasing -- types out the POs BEFORE Margoulis signs em. It'd be sooo easy for her to change the figs after. She's till Thursday so I just gotta get into her office '4 then. SNAKE gave me the code to 27, next door to hers -- 4145. I'm thinking of letting myself in there and using the air ducts to cross into her office. Don't worry. I won't sue if anything goes wrong. Detroit Streets Sitrep Note: Jensen gets this pocket secretary from Ezekiel Sanders if he let Sanders go at the Sarif Manufacturing plant. From: silver@bt.s.net To: chinaboy@yazura.det.usa - Alpha team and BLUE are oscar mike. - We've posted packs of bluelegs to cover your six. - Extract and secure data. - Rendez-vous at designated for extraction. - Reconvene at the facility. - Intel shows they've popped smoke on you, be careful. - Facility door code/dedicated terminals (all access): 7984 - All access sec-hub login/password: spaxxor/neuralhub Emergency Exit From: btycll@yazura.det.usa To: t.woods@gaggle.det.usa Hector leaves at 8. Use the emergency exit to get in and be careful, nobody must see you... The door is on top of the billboard, next to the old gas station. The code is 8982. I can't wait to see you again, Rose PS: I'll be wearing nothing but the gift you got me ;) Final Prep for Demo From: owl@scowlingmask.net To: redwing@scowlingmask.net Okay, the TV crew is on its way. Wait until you can see the green light on the camera before taking the shot. Aim for the area between the cops and the protesters; that way both of them will think the other side fired first. There might be a riot today without your help. If that happens, just drop everything and get out of there; you'll get paid either way. O RE: Hope You Get This From: monalx@yazura.det.usa To: rong4r@gaggle.det.usa Answer your damn cell Ron! Don't do anything stupid, just go to a REAL hospital you need some serious help!! rong4r@gaggle.det.usa wrote: >listen i'm in pain rite now. telling you its >unbearable. i'm sure they fucked it up >they put it in wrong or sumthign. i got >the number to their chop shop. 2356. >im gonna get inthere and these >motherfcukers gonna fix this. shit feels >like i,m dying. >if i don't make it, tell Jackie i,m sorry. Merchandise From: bilbo.bagem@yazura.det.usa To: d1rtbagg450@gaggle.det.usa Sup Dirtbag, Listen. The shit's stacked in the usual storage locked just like you asked. I changed the code to 2928. Any idea when your guy can pick the stuff up? Bilbo Mr. Grey's Itinerary Note: This pocket secterary can be found on one of the men at Brent Radford's storage locker during the Acquaintances Forgotten side-quest. From: Encrypted To: Encrypted Stevens, I'm forwarding you a copy of Mr. Grey's travel itinerary. It's imperative that you extract the information concerning his interests with the utmost discretion. We can't afford to tip-off the target, or Sarif. I trust you'll exercise due diligence on this matter, and be done before Mr. Grey reaches Detroit. ********************************************************* XXXX XXXXXX Wimbledon Bridge House Date Booked: XX/XX/27 1 Hartfield Road Modified: XX/XX/27 Wimbledon London SW19 3RU Booked By: XXXXXX XXXXXXXXX Welcome Aboard: XXXX XXXXXX Date Flt Depart Arrive ------------------------------------------------------------------------ XX/XX/27 506 SINGAPORE X:XXam PRAGUE X:XXpm XX/XX/27 629 PRAGUE X:XXam LONDON X:XXpm XX/XX/27 583 LONDON X:XXpm DETROIT X:XXpm ********************************************************* P.S. If you need anything, you know where to reach me. Detroit Downtown Apartments RE: Need the Shit! From: brian_tindall@helixguru.det.usa To: s.cicciola@scowlingmask.det.usa Hey Stevie, I'm sorry man. We just couldn't score as much last week and I'm all out. I'm not doing this to you on purpose, trust me. I'm looking for extra sources right now but I didn't get an answer yet. Just don't do anything crazy. Tindall. Stat Up From: carver.wilkes@govnet.secure.net To: jack.omalley@govnet.secure.net These are the lodgings you will occupy for the duration of this operation. You will notice a door with a security lock on it. The code for this lock is 1029. Whevever you receive a "special delivery", it will be left for you inside that room. CCT Delivery Confirmation From: richard.holt@holt-syndey-thomas.net To: v4l3@defcon-alert.org Hello Miss Vale, This message is to confirm that your latest parcel request has been delivered: number 0739. It has been safely stored in accordance with your instructions. For convenience, the parcel number is the same as the code needed to retrieve it. Also, your apartment key's been left in the requested spot. Good day, Holt, Sydney, Thomas, & Assoc. Apartment: Policies and Security From: management@gaggle.det.usa To: stratz@scowlingmask.net ****REMINDER**** In signing your lease you agreed to all of the following conditions: - Rent payable the 1st of every month. - No delayed payment without the permission of Management; lockout on the 5th. - If no arrangements are made after that time, eviction occurs on the 15th, followed by auction to recoup defaulted payment. The bedroom door code is 3733. Do not change it. Management needs to know that number at all times for security reasons. Thank you for your patronage. Stat Up From: brotherlyle@s.armenth.net To: seurat@s.armenth.net I've just finished installing your new "deterrent" in the storage locker. The system will be up and running in a few minutes. Pretty serious stuff, so be careful. For increased security I also changed the code to the locker itself. Storage locker Code: 1904 Security System Code: 6542 Pleasure doing business with you. Take care. New Safe Note: This pocket secretary can be found on Ezekiel Sanders at Isaias Sandoval's apartment during the Finding Isaias Sandoval mission. From: is@4862648911.st.org To: ezekial@yazura.det.usa Hello brother, I've had the old safe replaced. It was of poor design and I didn't trust it, especially in this area. The new one's code is: 5463 Don't be greedy. I. Detroit Sewers RE: Are You Serious? From: lawrence.trulio@dmpd-adm.net To: big_dan@scowlingmask.net Yes, Mr. Winchester. I am serious. We pay you to move stuff around, not give your opinion on civic administration. These case files are what we call "Cold Cases" and we have tons of those. Truth is they would never be investigated anyway, let alone solved We're barely able to deal with current crimes for christ sake. We take the space that's available to us, that's all. And use the Sewer entrance near the morgue, we don't want to make a scene. Code is 2599. You wrote: >Excuse me sir, >But are you f***ing serious? >You really want me to bury all those files >in the god damn sewers? >You can't be serious. Is that what you >guys mean when you say "that guy has >a SEALED record"? > >Danny Winchester >On-The-Move Inc. Surprise Inspection From: ryan.penn@dmpd.net To: conrad.mitchell@dmpd.net Sgt. Mitchell. I think it's high time we had another surprise desk inspection on the Patrol Floor. Here are the computer logins/passwords: - bbethke/maveridk - bsterling/investor - hellison/cordwainer - jballard/solempire - jchampagne/grimster - pcadigan/desprit - pdick/lectrolamb - rdeckard/unicorn - wgibson/barunnull Cpt. Penn Watch Your Step Note: This pocket secretary can be found during the Finding Isaias Sandoval mission. From: s4ndm4n@gaggle.det.usa To: barkclench37@gaggle.det.usa Hey Barkley, One of your guys tripped the god damn lasers again. This is not a fucking toy. Here, the code to disable the grid is 8218. Turn it off when these clowns are around. Setting this back up properly is a bitch. Righteous Action Note: This pocket secretary can be found on Jacob White during the Smash the State side-quest. From: j_white@smashthestate.det.usa To: to_all@smashthestate.det.usa Rise up, brothers and sisters, the State's grip may be tightening around people's necks, but it can't choke everyone. The gang war in Derelict Row is being provoked by the government to distract people from the nuclear silos they're building below our feet. FEMA is the new intelligence wing of the Department of Defense. But I'm about to repay them, oh yes. I've liberated explosives for the cause. Join me and help strike a blow against the government and their neo-fascist footsoldiers. Together, we can reshape this once great nation! Derelict Row Storage Stash From: mastap9@yazura.det.usa To: crackface@scowlingmask.net Hey mang, They added some new hardware to the little stash of guns and ammo we got in the Storage locker. The Code's 0187. Help yourself to sumthin' nice to wet some of them MCB bitches. CrackFace Antenna From: powwow69@scowlingmask.net To: 123kid44@gaggle.det.usa Everything is in place. The antenna is fully operational. I doubt you'll need it, but if you ever need to access its hub, the code to the antenna is 5962. Billy Locked Door Code From: drake33@scowlingmask.net To: chopchop@scowlingmask.net Okay man, Here's the code for the locked door. You know which one I'm talking about, right? The only people who are allowed to know that code are me, you and that Sanders cat. Don't go tellin' that code to none of the soldiers and shorties... get that? 3290 Drake Antena From: baller4life@yazura.det.usa oO: motahboyeeh@yazura.det.usa Hey, man. Now that new guy whos hangin' with Zeke? I was lookin thru his stuff 2 nites ago, when he was getin' laid. found somethin weird. A pic of that huge antena, with a code - 5962. I think he's bin talkin' to somebody outside the group. We should warn Zeke? Sayin' for weeks this dude looks way suspicious to me, this prove's it. B4L Highland Park Inventory Check From: detwks0010@sec.fema.net To: rrqmsey@sec.fema.net Ramsey, do me a favor will ya? Check and see if Johnson's "meditating" inside one those disposal pods again. I swear the man can be real sick sometimes. I keep telling him just because THIS place is new, doesn't mean those coffins ain't seen usage out West. Gross. Login and Passcode From: rramsey@sec.fema.net To: pparker@sec.fema.net Parker. You've worked here how long and you still don't know this? Computer log ins are ALWAYS the number of the work station you're using! YOU are WKS0012 Your password is NTLSEC59. Write it down somewhere! New Login Codes From: rramsey@sec.fema.net To: ebale@sec.fema.net Elias Hard to believe it but six months have gone by. Time to update your computer codes. Here you go. login: wks0010 password: usprotkt don't forget to destroy this mail after you've read it. For the Duration From: j.manderley@gov.sec.ney To: mdansfield@sec.fema.net Got it. JM mdansfield@sec.fema.net wrote: >Everything's in play. Mather and I will be the >only FEMA reps here for the duration. But >if something goes wrong, you'll need to >remotely wipe my workstation, using these >codes: > >log in: WKS3021 >password: hmldsec1 > >I'll ping you when they've decamped. New Adex List Name From: mtwwks@mtweather.fema.net To: ALL_STAFF Please be advised that the following names have been added to the list. In the event of martial law, each one of them is to be arrested and transported to the nearest containment facility: Jasmin Roy Edgard Orlando Oliva Jean-Christophe Ghibaudo Sebastien Bouley Mathieu Houle Ricardo Meixueiro Francois Turcotte Good to Go From: ENCRYPTED To: ENCRYPTED We've been assigned a single terminal for the duration of this mission. We'll use it to communicate with the , the dutchman, and HQ. And ONLY the 3 of us are to touch it. Understood? Same room as before -- different login and password. login: lbarrett passcode: BULLSKULL -N None From: wt@4862648911.st.org To: is@4862648911.st.org Look. It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted the extent to which one man would go to insure that his assets stay loyal. The important thing is none of them died. And because of that, we still have a chance to make a real change. If any other surgeon had been in that room, instead of you, I doubt we'd be saying that. Detroit Police Station Counseling Tonight From: l.haas@gaggle.det.usa To: Sergeant Wayne Haas, DMPD Darling, PLEASE remember we have Couples Counseling tonight. It would be nice if you went easy on the pills this time so we don't repeat last month's foolish experience. And make it on time for a change. They charge by the hour, you know. Liette New Kid in the Armory From: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD To: Sergeant Melanie Frezell, DMPD Sergeant, They've sent us Nicefield from Ormstown division. Kid's got friends in high places. They want him safe inside until he's got enough time in for a promotion. He's gonna be the one in charge of the armory. Please give him the details. Here's his login into: LOGIN: fnicefield PASSWORD: patriotism Thank you Captain Ryan Penn DMPD Morgue Access From: Dr. Gerald Campbell, ME To: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD Captain, In keeping with protocol, I've changed the entry code for the Morgue. For the duration of the Morgue lockout, the interim code will be 9212. As soon as access has been restord to all personnel, the former code will be restored and you will be so advised. Thank you Dr. Gerald Campbell ME Jenny Alexander's Office From: Adrian Vergos, DMPD To: Lieutenant Cleighton Leboeuf, DMPD Here you go sir, The access code to Jenny Alexander's office is 3727. Adrian Vergos IT Technician DMPD 3rd Floor Offices From: Adrian Vergos, DMPD To: Christopher Trott, DMPD Hey, Sergeant Frezell wanted to make sure I give you the codes to all the 3rd floor offices for your round. 3727 6065 4523 2231 0548 0426 Adrian Vergos IT Technician DMPD Detroit Convention Center Backstage Area Code From: dispatch@4862648911.st.org To: fm@4862648911.st.org Hello Frankie, We didn't want to take any chances with the pro-aug nuts here in Detroit so we had all the security codes in the Center changed. The code to the restricted backstage area and Mr. Taggart's quarters has been changed to 3754. The only people allowed back there are invited guest with VIP passes and security personel. Keep up the good work. Sammie Dispatch Hengsha Streets Code Update From: cloud666@hengsha.chi.net To: ninj49@hengsha.chi.net hey dumbass str8 from the boss new code for the girls holding pen: 5377 DELETE THIS AFTER YOU CHANGE THE FUCKING CODE srsly your gonna get us trouble get your shit together -j Mini-Storage Door Code From: sheigo554@sinopsys.cn To: wu@minitserver.cn wu, dude, the code to the storage unit is 6830. but once youre in youre on your own. i have no idea how to get into the safe. that's bolei's business. FW:FW:FW: Autopsy Report Delete Me Note: Jensen gets this pocket secretary from Anonymous X during the Shanghai Justice side-quest. From: anonymous_x@smashthestatechan.net To: anonymous_x@smashthestatechan.net Mental note: after extraction, remove all traces. "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing." - X /!\ .:COPY Z-8b9 .:AUTOPSY REPORT:. SEE BELOW:. /!\ ***** AUTOPSY NO#: 23A-155 ID NO#: 217731 PATH MD: Lui NAME: CARMICHAEL, EVELYN AGE: 23Y SEX: F TIME OF DEATH: 22:15 FINAL DIAGNOSIS: I. Craniocerebral injuries A. Scalp contusion B. Linear pattern of lacerations of right side of skull C. Linear pattern of laceration of right cerebral hemisphere D. Subarachnoid and subdural hemorrage E. Small contusions, tips of temporal lobes II. Abrasion of left cheek III. Abrasion/contusion, posterior left shoulder IV. Abrasions of right lower back and posterior right lower leg V. Toxicologic Studies A. Blood ethanol - none detected B. Blood drug screen - no drugs detected CLINICOPATHOLOGIC CORRELATION: Cause of death of this 23 year old female is asphyxia by seizure associated with craniocerebral trauma and intracranial hemorrhaging. ADDENDUM: Quantitative blood tests revealed a high level of hCG (human chorionic gonadotropin) in the subject's bloodstream, a hormone produced during the early stages of pregnancy. Further examination confirmed the presence of first trimester fetal development. Dr. Gregory H. Lui, M.D. Pathologist On the Move Note: This pocket secretary can be found in the butcher shop during the Talion A.D. side-quest. From: frenchfry@relay.rev.bt.net To: kkj0190t@hq_hi.belltower.net Zelazny feels this location is no longer secure. He's planning to move "down below". I overheard some of the team talking about a safe spot in the sewers. The situation is getting tense... I'm afraid they're on to me. I caught one of them poking through my shit. When can you move in and take these guys down? We need to get me out of here. -FF Hengsha Sewers Storage Unit Available - Code Has Been Set Up From: guestsupport@alicegardenpods.hi.prc To: liuwen45776@meidei.net Mr. Liu, This is the third time I have had to ask you to move your belongings from your old apartment. If you do not work with us on this, i will be forced to throw your stuff out. I know of an inexpensive storage unit, right across from Alice Gardens. The code is 7845. I think this would be your best option. Chou Jian Hung Hua Hotel New Brothel Code From: kh.ahn@minitserver.cn To: hung.guozhi@meidei.net guozhi, we had to change the code to the sage in the manager's office. one of our "ladies" figured out the old one. not sure exactly how, but either way we changed it. 7657. The Hive Security Update From: hive-master@thehive.hi.prc To: hive-security@thehive.hi.prc The Bull has been asking questions about our little basement club. Has someone broken the first rule? I hear him or anyone asking again, I WILL find the little snitch and cut off more than just a finger. In the meantime, I'm changing the basement access code: 0415 Memorize it and delete this missive. -T *****ATTENTION ALL STAFF***** From: hive-security@thehive.hi.prc To: HIVE-STAFF@thehive.hi.prc Attn. all nightstaff. Yes, the Hive is a members-only club. And yes, some of our members can't always tell the difference between "mine" and "yours." So feel free to store your things in the security room safe if this presents a problem for you. Access code: 8953. -BB Please Listen! Note: Found on a dead guy in the interrogation room. From: winterplum@hengsha.chi.prc To: protector@hengsha.chi.prc I am begging you, Dongmei. Don't do this! I know you think you can sweet talk your way out of anything, and most of the time you can. But these guys aren't just anyone. I'm the one who got us into this mess. I'll find a way to get us out. Please. Alice Garden Pods Police Report Note: Found in pod 009 during the Shanghai Justice side-quest. From: maji_mu@cmail.prc To: mmu@hengsha.chi.prc Flygirl -- The LIMB contact has agreed to meet you tonight. I don't know how large or small this window of oppertunity is, or how long it will remain open to us, but it's the only thing we have to go on. Hopefully we can trust him... he holds the biggest piece of this puzzle. I'm sorry I can't be of anymore help on this. As much as it pains me to see Lee walk, my hands are tied. If my supervisor found out I was even talking about this, he'd have my badge. I've attached a copy of the police report filed on the nights of the incident. The original transcript has been practically gutted by , as you will no doubt see. The autopsy report should help fill in the blanks... P.S. You owe me a pocket secretary. :) ***** CASE #: - -00471E INCIDENT: 23 y.o. caucasian female - from probably fall down stairs. Only witness is boyfriend who was found at scene. VICTIM(S): Evelyn Carmichael INJURIES SUSTAINED: Severe head trauma, cranial lacerations. Internal bleeding/swelling likely cause of death. SUSPECT(S): Lee Hong DETAILS: On needed, at approximately 23:49 hours, personnes from the responded to a distressed call from SUSPECT#209 LEE HONG RECORDING-209E011 Upon arrival at the scene, the responding officer witnessed VICTIM#594-EC EVELYN CARMICHAEL on the ground near needed, see transctript OC-REPORT-209E-12. Victim was unresponsive ... First-response unit on scene pronounced victim deceased at approximately 00:02 hours. Victim was transported to OC-REPORT-209E-12 ... for further evaluation and possible treatment. Suspect, wearing a shirt covered in what appeared to be victim's blood, was questioned by responding officer Sgt. Maji. Suspect was visibly distressed, claiming victim had been drinking prior to the incident and had fallen OC-REPORT-209E-12 ... needed, see transcript RECORDING-209E011. Suspect was tested, confirming suspicion of intoxication. Suspect was then detained and transported to OC-REPORT-209E-12 for further questioning after EMT unit cleared him for release. Suspect later claimed incident occured moments before call to LHPF emergency, roughly between 23:40 and 23:45 hours. Further screening and urinalysis revealed narcotic element EXT9 in suspect's system. Suspect remained in custody until OC-REPORT-209E-12 before being released. Forensic evidence at the scene turned up inconclusive data to support suspect's claim. Blood spatter analysis concluded that while blood cast-off patterns matched those of a fall, there was no evidence of a low to medium velocity impact spatter to match victim's wound and the probably cause of death; blunt force head trauma and intracranial haemorrhaging. Further investigations into the case are suspended until post-mortem evaluation and autopsy is concluded at OC-REPORT-209E-12 Pending further evidence Yan edit 24.09.27 suspect is clear of prosecution, formal charges or otherwise, by order of attorney. Missing You From: papapanda@hengsha.chi.prc To: lotusblossom@hengsha.chi.prc --THIS MESSAGE HAS NOT BEEN SENT-- My Dearest Wen, I am having a nice time on my business trip. Australia is wonderful. Someday. you will come with me and I can show you the sights of Melbourne. I miss you very much and I wish I could be home with you and your mother in Hengsha. But I have a duty to fulfill and I must stay out on the road for a little while longer. I hope you are behaving for your mother and that you are helping her around the house. The hotel I am staying at is big and beautiful. The people are so glamorous. I feel so common among them. I do not yet know when I will be coming home, but when I do, I will bring you gifts for being such a good girl. Lots of love. Your Father Traveler's Update From: liubiao_humfam@hubei.chi.prc To: humfam@hubei.chi.prc -- THIS MESSAGE HAS NOT BEEN SENT -- Dear Mamma, I hope this letter finds you well. Please give my love and regards to Father and Xui Li. I miss you all very much. Life in Hengsha is very exciting and the opportunities are too numerous to mention. However, it is a very difficult place if, like me, you have little money. Life is very expensive here and poor people are not treated the same way we treat the less fortunate back in out village. It seems like the city is so big, people Chou's Safe Code From: sparrowaddict@hengsha.chi.prc To: 3drqgonplyr@hengsha.chi.prc Man, I am NEVER playing Mahjong wtih you again. You know how HARD it was to get this code? Consider my debt to you as PAID. manager's safe code: 3785 (no subject) From: fumei@hengsha.chi.prc To: ymei@@hengsha.chi.prc --THIS MESSAGE HAS NOT BEEN SENT-- Dearest wife, I cannot take it any longer. I cannot go on living in this cramped, tiny place. I cannot keep pretending that my life will get better and you and I will be reunited. My will and determination to fight have left me. I have reached the end of the line but I feel peace and calm. I am grateful that I can now go to sleep. I do not feel guilt ending a life which no longer holds any hope. Physically and emotionally I am defeated and unable to cope. Please tell the children that I love them. My love for you and for them will never falter. By the time you read this, I will have disappeared from your lives. The streets of Hengsha will be the last place anyone will ever see me. Be brave. I will see you on the other side. Fuhua Office Security Code From: guestsupport@alicegardenpods.hi.prc To: cleaningstaff@alicegardenpods.hi.prc Judging by the amount of DUST that's been accumulating on my filing cabinets, desk top, and chair, I'm thinking you FORGOT the access code to my office door. 3824. Now GET IN THERE AND CLEAN IT!!! Chou Jian Rooms Division Manager Alice Gardens Hotel RE: RE: RE: Leaky Roof Near 443 From: guestsupport@alicegardenpods.hi.prc To: hrecmfld@hengsha.chi.prc Mr. Sun, We understand your concern, and we are working to fix the problem. We will notify you when the leak has been rectified. Chou Jian Rooms Division Manager Alice Gardens Hotel hrecmfld@hengsha.chi.prc wrote: >Although I am usually a good-natured tenant, >I feel I must become cross very soon. I am at >a loss as to why you will not give me a simple >answer to a simple question? When will the >leak be fixed in the ceiling of my home? My >patience is quickly running out. > >Sun Deming >Pod 443 >guestsupport@AliceGardenPods.hi.prc >wrote: >> >>Mr. Sun, >>We understand your concern, and are >>working to fix the problem. We will notify >>you when the leak has been rectified. >>hrecmfld@hengsha.chi.prc wrote: >>> >>>Mr. Chou, >>>This is the fourth letter I have written to know >>>when the leak will be fixed in my old unit. >>>Although I can live with the temporary housing >>>situation, I am eager to get back to my original >>>pod. Please let me know when the situation >>>will be remedied. >>> >>>Sun Deming >>>Pod 443 RE: No Go From: hive-security@thehive.hi.prc To: brqssknuckles@hengsha.chi.prc Needless to say, the is EXTREMELY disappointed in you. As am I. I TOLD you this was a dirty job. How can you expect to become a if you can't deal with one little woman??? Not good. -BB brassknuckles@hengsha.chi.prc wrote: >BB- >About that little collection job you sent >my way--I tried, man, I really did. But >the bitch just won't honor the agreement. >You know I'm not one to take 'no' for an >answer, 'specially from the ladies. But >this bitch is something else. I'm >thinking she actually USED the aug >on me to convince me to leave her >alone. > >You want what she owes, yu need >another collector. Access Codes Note: This pocket secretary can be found on Narhari Kahn during the raid on Alice Garden Pods. From: Qan Ximen To: Narhari Kahn Sir, your password and acces code have been changed, as requested. The new password for your PC is Nemuni. Your access code is IronFist. PS. We're still looking for that other pocket secretary you lost Tai Yong Medical Headquarters AGAIN??!! From: Fong Dewai To: Tsai Lee Are you nuts, Lee?! Stealing? FROM BELLTOWER?! I know, I know. You can't help youself. But you have GOT to get this problem of yours under control! At the very least, hide the stuff where Kahn and his guys won't think to look for it -- like under a catwalk in the pool room or something! Seriously! Access codes - Chemical Storage Unity From: TYM Security To: TYM Physical Plant The Chemical Storage access codes have been updated. The following are to be used for the remaineder of the month: Storage Unit #3: 3421 Refrigeration Units #2 thru #9: 9090 Maintenance Catwalk: 5720 Storage Bays: 4444 In compliance with company policy, please delete all pre-existing access codes, effective immediately. Chem. Storage access code From: Duan Renshu To: Lu Shing Got it. thanks for the information. D.R. >Hey Renshu, don't forget the new passcode for >the Chemical Storage Unit. It's 4865. I don't >want you to bug me to let you in. Access codes - Filtration Room From: TYM Security To: TYM Physical Plant New Filtration Room access codes, effective immediately: Filtration Room in Central Manufacturing Plant: 7687 Filtration Room in Main R7D Facility: 9292 Filtration Room in the Cyro-Sterilization Room: 0821 Please remember to permanently delete prior access codes. Pump Room code From: Zhao Luwei To: Teng Jun Jun, you shouldn't worry so much about Kuan-Yin. He's all talk. Besides, the new Pump Room access code was changed end of last week. It's now 7934. >Luwie i can't get into the pump room. Do you >have the code? Don't let Kuan-Yin know about >this. I'm already on thin ice. Serious incident in Pangu Storage Area - please remain vigilant From: TYM Maintenance To: All Employees Attention all employees, Please be advised that there has been an incident in the Pangu Storage Area. A fallen power cable is down and there remains a danger of electrocution. Please proceed with caution until the area has been secured by Maintenance Staff. Thank you, Yu Chen Maintenance Chief Tai Yong Medical Security Incursion From: Peng Jiao-Long To: Narhari Kahn Sir, I have discovered the source of the security breach. Harvesters have been getting onto the premises. No doubt, hoping to steal various parts and technologies from out warehouse and resell them on the street. I am holding one of their accomplices. I assume you wish to handle his interrogation? Peng Access codes - Lee Geng Memorial Laboratory From: TYM Security To: Staff - Lee Geng Laboratory *****Please be advised***** The Lee Geng Memorial Laboratory access code has been updated. It is now 4713. Lee Geng Side Lab From: Wan Hui To: Lai Jingfrei Thank you Jingfei . I will carry the codes with me. >Hui, It has come to my attention that you may >need to access the computer located in the >Side Lab of the Lee Geng Memorial Laboratory >for your research. If so, here they are: > >login: lgeng >password: GeHong. Urgent: Access Code Update From: TYM_Security To: Lai Jingfrei ***** Login & Password update ***** Attention: Due to malicious actions taken by a former employee, we have been forced to make universal repairs to our firewall and our communications network. As of the next business day, you will be required to use the below-listed login and password information: login: jlai password: ghost For security reasons, your current code will become invalid as of midnight tonight. The new code you have been given must be considered top secret. Do not divulge. Security Tai Yong Medical RE: Urgent: Access Code Update From: TYM_Security To: Tang He ***** Login & Password update ***** Attention: Due to malicious actions taken by a former employee, we have been forced to make universal repairs to our firewall and our communications network. As of the next business day, you will be required to use the below-listed login and password information: login: htahn password: sixiron For security reasons, your current code will become invalid as of midnight tonight. The new code you have been given must be considered top secret. Do not divulge. Security Tai Yong Medical New Access Codes From: Quan Si Rhui To: Narayn Sonam really? you had to send this to me?! i wrote the stinkin' code! TYM Security wrote: >***** Login & Password update ***** > >Attention: > >Due to malicious actions taken by a former >employee, we have been forced to make >universal repairs to our firewall and our >communications network. > >As of the next business day, you will be >required to use the below-listed login and >password information: > >login: squan >password: radium > >For security reasons, your current code will >become invalid as of midnight tonight. > >The new code you have been given must be >considered top secret. Do not divulge. > >Security >Tai Yong Medical Security Personnel - Admin Sector From: Narhari Kahn To: Peng Jiao-Long Peng, effective immediately, I want the following agents assigned to security patrols in the Administrative Section: Ke Ming-Hua: Open Space Area Pai Liko: Open Space Area Lu Qiquiang: Upper Management Corridor Hsiao Xiaoxiang: Upper Management Security Room Chiu Aiguo: Upper Management Security Room That bastard Windmill had too much access to too many systems for me to trust anyone else right now. Urgent: Access Code Update From: TYM_Security To: Rajesh Kumar ***** Login & Password update ***** Attention: Due to malicious actions taken by a former employee, we have been forced to make universal repairs to our firewall and our communications network. As of the next business day, you will be required to use the below-listed login and password information: login: rkumar password: outback For security reasons, your current code will become invalid as of midnight tonight. The new code you have been given must be considered top secret. Do not divulge. Security Tai Yong Medical Access Codes From: Quan Ximen To: Narhari Kahn Sir, your password and access code have been changed, as requested. The new password for your PC is Nemuni. Your access code is IronFist. PS. We're still looking for that other pocket secretary you lost. Update Access Codes From: Du Li Rong To: Zhao Yun Ru Madam, I have personally updated your safe access code, as per your request. It is 0117. No one but me knows this number. I will, of course, guard it with my life. At you service, Du Li Rong Project: Biochip FROM: Encrypted TO: Zhao Yun Ru REC'D NEWS FRM SINGAPORE. RECENT ACQUI.S TMPRMENTAL BUT LESS SO EVRY DAY. ISOLATION IS KEY SPECIALLY FOR LD SCNTST PRGRSS ON NERV-INTERFACE XCELERATES. SHLD RECV BLUEPRINTS SOON. MASSV ORDR NEEDED MTL ON STDBY TO TRANSMIT BOTH SIGL AND FLSE FLAG FLLW-UP. MK SURE CLNCS R PREPD -BP TYM Emergency Response Protocol From: TYM Security To: All Security Staff Tai Yong Medical Emergency Response Security Protocol Procedures The following series of security procedures should begin immediately if DRAGON QUEEN'S panic room is activated. * Secure incursion perimeter * Once perimeter secured proceed to re-take incursion area * Disable infiltrators, using whatever means necessary * Maintain or restore business continuity * Prepare to defend against further attacks * Perform counter-intelligence/intelligence activities where appropriate Once the incident has been neutralized and infiltrators subdued, resume duties as per TYM Security Protocol. Response to incursions must be complete an total. Remain vigilant. Hangar Security Hub Codes From: TYM Security To: All Security Staff For security reasons, we have had to change the login and passcode for the security hub in the Hangar. Should you need to access it, please use the following from now on: login: tymphs password: qilin Thanks. Picus Communications RE: Login Codes From: PICUS_IT_SECURITYGROUP To: Philip Kane No, please don't. We've got it from here. Thanks anyway. I.T. Security Group PICUS Communications Philip Kane wrote: >u guys askd fr my passcodes? hear u >go: > >login: pkane >password: staxx > >i cas help people set up ther codes in my >departmet. i studied computer at night- >school. >phil Computer Passcodes From: Douglas Aerlacher To: Morris Kyle Morris, here are the passcodes for some of the employee terminals you requested: - JF Kenney: jkenney montroyal - Todd Jackson tjackson stinger - Frank Doyle fdoyle raven I'll send you the rest in about an hour. Doug Aerlacher I.T. Security Analyst PICUS Communications My Passwords From: Frank Haugland To: Frank Haugland Server Room Door Code: 8825 Picus Mail Password: pulse96 Bank Account:1325 876 633 899 222, password - pulse96 Fantasy Hockey: leafssuck67 RE: Login Codes From: Anthony Tresman To: PICUS_IT_SECURITYGROUP Yo. Here you go: login: Atresman password Skylark Cheers I.T. Security Group wrote: >Please be advised: > >Your computer login and password will become >invalid within two working days. Please select >new codes at the first possible opportunity. >For security reasons you are required to >contact us with your choice of code. > >Thank you in advance for your cooperation. > >I.T. Security Group >PICUS Communications Turrets Operation From: Madison Rothschilde To: JF Ricard Hello agent Ricard. I'm sorry you got stuck with this detail on such short notice. Don't worry, nothing ever happens around here anyway :) Here's your login info on the HUB for the building's Turrets: Login: jricard Password: macro RE: Login Codes From: Michael Wells To: PICUS_IT_SECURITYGROUP 2 days, huh? Glad i got this message in time! Here's the new passcodes: login: mwells password: lavadome Thx! I.T. Security Group wrote: >Please be advised: > >Your computer login and password will become >invalid within two working days. Please select >new codes at the first possible opportunity. >For security reasons you are required to >contact us with your choice of code. > >Thank you in advance for your cooperation. > >I.T. Security Group >PICUS Communications RE: Login Codes From: Keith Lighter To: PICUS_IT_SECURITYGROUP login: klighter password: tiptree I.T. Security Group wrote: >Please be advised: > >Your computer login and password will become >invalid within two working days. Please select >new codes at the first possible opportunity. >For security reasons you are required to >contact us with your choice of code. > >Thank you in advance for your cooperation. > >I.T. Security Group >PICUS Communications Storage Room Code From: D.C.8883 To: 8231 Here is the code for the storage room: 0068. Secure that room. Dispatch Command Mission Briefing From: D.C.8883 To: 8322 >Unit Bravo, Foxtrot and Golf will secure the Picus perimeter. >Prime target is "Sarif Attack Dog" >Use of lethal force authorized. Acquire and terminate. >RED is team leader and will also make sure nothing happens to our friend from 404. >I want a sitrep as soon as things are under control. - - From: Emilie Masse To: Maxime Grenier ma chère. here are my new passcodes. but we've got to keep this hush-hush. they'd get rid of us if they knew we were accessing each other's terminals. emasse moufette xoxox - e. RE: Login Codes From: Nicolas DeMarbre To: PICUS_IT_SECURITYGROUP Here they are. Please let me know if there is a problem: login: demarbre password: index N. DeMarbre I.T. Security Group wrote: >Please be advised: > >Your computer login and password will become >invalid within two working days. Please select >new codes at the first possible opportunity. >For security reasons you are required to >contact us with your choice of code. > >Thank you in advance for your cooperation. > >I.T. Security Group >PICUS Communications Armory Code From: Tony Stock To: Fred Laliberté The new code for the armory is 1980. Please inform our office 24 hrs in advance if you require access and include the proper paperwork in an attached e-mail to my department. Many Thanks, Tony Stock RE: Mail Problems From: Brett Northcott To: PICUS_IT_SECURITYGROUP i'm still getting paychecks so i wont complain too much. login: bnorthco password: sterling cheers - b I.T. Security Group wrote: >Sorry, Brett, strange business, but we can't >figure out why you haven't been receiving >certain messages. We will get back to you >on that. > >In the meantime, we'll need you to send us a >new login and password code. We're >upgrading the whole system. > >Jack > >I.T. Security Group >PICUS Communications RE: Login Codes From: Brian Shupper To: PICUS_IT_SECURITYGROUP i did this just 3 weeks ago! fine. here are the new passcodes login: bshupper password: widget I.T. Security Group wrote: >Please be advised: > >Your computer password and login will become >invalid within two working days. Please select >new codes at the first possible opportunity. >For security reasons you are required to >contact us with your choice of code. > >Thank you in advance for your cooperation. > >I.T. Security Group >PICUS Communications RE: Login Codes From: PICUS_IT_SECURITYGROUP To: John Chapman Thank you John. Duane is no longer with us. He was caught stealing from Petty Cash. I.T. Security Group PICUS Communications John Chapman wrote: >doods! here ya go, my brand new codes. > >jchapman >diode (named after my pooch!!) > >hey does duane still work with you guys? if he does, tell him he owes me $8. plus interest! > >over 'n' out! Harvester Hideout Collection Job From: hive-security@thehive.hi.prc To: brassknucles@hengsha.chi.prc Aren't you the lucky one, BK? Despite how BADLY you let us down last time, the wants me to assign another collection job to you. (No women involved this time, so I guess he figures you can't mess it up.) The job's in Upper Hengsha. Client's name: Officer Choi Yung-fa. He's paying in merchandise, not cash, so when you've got the goods, stash 'em in the weapon room safe. Access code is the Year of the Rabbit: 1975. -BB RE: New Safe Code From: yu.shining@meidei.net To: yu.tao@meidei.net Tao, way ahead of you. The new lock has been installed and the code is 7920. >Bro, did you get the new lock for the safe? >the sooner it is installed the better. I don't >want some scumbag to walk off with our >retirement fund. Tao Weapons Room From: Zheng Liang To: Zheng Liang zheng your login is zhengl; your password is hirollr mah Your Father's Wishes From: Mah Sying To: T. Tong Sir. Your new computer password is mirrshds. The login is ttong. Sying Port of Hanming RE: Storage Unit B From: wang.jin@porthanming.prc To: xue.hung@minitserver.ch the code is 5895. as for your suspicions, don't worry about it hung. i've already looked into it, and all is fine. you are a valuable client to this port, but you aren't paid to be a watchdog. so try not to get involved into belltower's dealings. >Administrator Wang, >Foreman Chu told me to ask you for the new code >to Storage Unit B. Could you please send when >possible? Thank you in advance. > >And if you would please allow me another moment >of your time: > >You are an honest and honorable man, so I feel it >is my duty as a concerned citizen to inform you >of suspicious activities by Belltower mercenaries. >I have heard reports from your night crews >concerning strange sounds and goings-on from >some of the storage units. There is much >curiosity about what they are shipping onboard >those boats. I do not wish to raise an alarm, but >I fear you may be playing host to something >illegal. > >Hung RE: Security Measures From: Ding Fuhua To: Chun Liko Good work Chun. Please contact Han to let him know. Ding Fuhua Deputy Administrator Port of Hanming Chun Liko wrote: >Fuhua, the new terminal has been installed. >Passcodes: > >login: prmtr01 >password: collosus > >Please advise next step. > RE: Warehouse Balcony Code From: wang.jin@porthanming.prc To: cullinsc@porthanming.belltower.net the code to the warehouse balcony hasn't changed. its still 6555. Sanchez must have made a mistake. but if it doesn't work, call me directly. >Wang, we need the new code for the >Warehouse Balcony. The old code didn't work >when Sanchez tried it. RE: Storage Unit C From: wang.jin@porthanming.prc To: brunett@porthanming.belltower.net no no no! C is already being used by another client! PROMISE me nothing will happen to the boxes and crates already in there, and i guess you can share it for a few hours. but this is gonna cost extra. the code is 3343. >Stevenson said to tell you, we're going to >need storage unit c as well. B can't handle >all the volume. this is going to be the biggest >shipment the ranch has gotten yet. RE: Warehouse Reception Code From: wang.jin@porthanming.prc To: belarusk@porthanming.belltower.net fine. use 4598. it will only be good until 0700, when the day shift returns -- after that, it will return to the usual one. >We've got 35 pods to load tonight, Wang, >and it would be best if your cleaning staff >doesn't walk in and surprise us. Care to >generate a temporary access code for >the door near reception? Access Info From: Wang Jin To: Yuen Rong Mr. Yuen, As my replacement when I go on holidays, you will need to access my office and computer terminal. Here are the codes you will need: - Office code: 3295 - Computer password: mainman - Computer login: jwang - The key to the Accounts Payable filing cabinet is under the potted fern. This is sensitive information. Please respond and then delete this message. Administrator Wang Hei Zhen Zhu Security Upgrade From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: hzz-bt_security_all To all units currently assigned guard duty of our new guests: By the time you get this, IT should have finished shoring up security in the lower decks and holds, as per Cmdr. Burke's request. We're still in the process of performing a fresh roll-over on all access codes, so I'll be dispatching those as they come through. Unfortunately, engineering somehow managed to upgrade the wrong keypad outside the interrogation room, so we're going to pull a double patrol down there until we get this asshole off the boat, just to be safe. Here's the first batch of new codes: D-02 H1 Stern (upgraded): 7331 D-02 H1 Bow: 3713 Also, it seems the installation of what ridiculous EMP chair is wreaking havoc on the auxilary grid, because we're currently receiving reports of intermittent power failure in some sectors. If you notice ANYTHING go offline, report it IMMEDIATELY to your supervisor so we can dispatch a team to fix it. Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates H-01 D-01 Laser Grid code From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: z.anamana@hzz.belltower.net In case you have any problems, here's the code for the new laser grid on your deck: 4867 We retroactively plugged in the IDs of everyone with security clearance for that area into the system's FOE proximity database, so you should be free to pass through it without setting off any alarms. Give it a try, and report back to me. Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates New Sec Hub password From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: l.pintel@hzz.belltower.net Here's the updated login info for your security hub clearance: Username: OPSEC-Hub_11 Password: 9g1vvj4m Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates Gear Drop From: naom@hackernet.net To: no1@hackernet.net hes not sayign anything but I think youre right may be on the same side?/ just hope he can be convincd regardless -- leaving now gear is in CMPT-01 D-01 code 1923 dont forget to spike the camera Bratán From: no1@hackernet.net To: no12@hackernet.net If you're reading this, it means you're still alive. Good. Let's try and keep it that way. I was able to acquire all of your equipment, but you won't find much ammunition on the boat. As for your augmentations, the praxis kits should have you up and running again like new (or very close to it). Take a moment to collect yourself, but do not waste time. We are on a very tight schedule and a lot is riding on your survival. Poker Night From: Jonathan Shepherd To: Declan Reynolds hey since we're all flush from our recent quote un-quote "civilian acquisitions" wanna get together with the rest of the guys for a poker night? it's been pretty quiet lately so i'm gauging interest. lemme know the Shep Bridge Balcony Deck code From: .black@hzz.belltower.net To: hzz-bt_security_all To all units currently assigned main deck and bridge patrol: New code for the bridge's balcony deck: 1284 Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates CIC Laser Terminal code From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: w.turner@hzz.belltower.net Engineering just finished installing another new laser grid outside the CIC. Here's the code for the control terminal: 8790 Be sure to inform anyone under your command with proper CIC clearance, and remind them that grids are NEVER to be taken offline unless otherwise told. Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates Bridge CMPT-2 B-01 Code From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: hzz-bt_security_all To all units currently assigned main deck and bridge patrol: Don't ask me why, but IT changed the code for bridge crew quarters room CMPT-02 B-01. It's now 6782 Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates H-02 D-01 Storage Code Update From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: hzz-bt_security_all To all units currently assigned to the Aft Cargo Hold: Unfortunately, IT is still changing the codes on storage units, even after I explicitly asked them not to. So if you've got anything inside B-01 D-01 CMPT-04 you're probably locked out (or in) and you'll need this: 1094 Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates Cargo Hold 2 D 1-3 Laser Control From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: hzz-bt_security_all To all units currently assigned Cargo Hold 2 patrol: We are aware of the issue with the laser grids, and the remote access restart didn't resolve the problem. We will be sending someone down ASAP to take a look. As per the case with any system reboot, the codes for the grid control terminals located on deck 1 and 3 have changed: 9173 Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates Possible gas leak From: Pierce Kowalski To: Norman Grove Norm, Sierra niner boys reported some kinda "funny smell" down in the aft cargo hold, somewhere around level 3. Said it might be a gas leak. Check it out will ya. btw, if it is a gas leak, the main valve to shut everything off should be somewhere around the top deck of the hold. And don't fuck around. The storms been knockin shit loose left and right. Who knows what's busted down there. Pierce H-02 D-02 Storage Code Update From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: hzz-bt_security_all Another bloody code change for a god damn storage room. You know the drill. 8193 Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates H-02 D-02 New Laser Grid code From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: e.swann@hzz.belltower.net The code to the terminal for the laser grid between your station and the Sally Port changed to: 684 Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates Rifleman Bank Station Loading Bay 1 Clearance Update From: g.hammond@rbs.belltower.net To: RBS-BT_Security_Officers Gentlemen, A quick reminder that the code for access to the administration quarters through Loading Bay 1 has been changed to 7736 as per operations protocol policy 21-D. Please update and inform your appropriate subordinates, but keep in mind access to the admin offices is primarily reserved for officers and management. Anyone else must have written authority from a superior before being granted temporary admittance. Thank you for your cooperation, Gabriel Hammond Operations Security Belltower Associates New Door From: s.lawson@rbs.belltower.net To: m.manning@rbs.belltower.net Due to the recent malfunction of your office door, we have installed a new one. Compulsory designation of a new key code is mandatory under these circumstances, so please note the following: Office: Communications Secuity Code: 1550 Shift Changce Security Code From: RBS-BT_OPSPEC To: Det SIlo Alpha Shift *** Automotaed password change *** Attention all Alpha shift personnel. Be advised of change to access Security Terminal Detentian Silo B Username: SiloBControl New Password: 8efehlist Command Tower Access From: Danny Luka To: Madu Fort Hey Fort, welcome to B block. You're gonna need access to the tower computer. Username is DetSIloB. Password is blindeye. Check with one of the guys on the team for the security terminal codes. They change with every shift. Later Luka Records From: Gary Savage To: Tiffany Kavanagh Tiff, I've tranferred most of the clinical patient information out of the Belltower Workstation. I don't like BT having easy access to our data and I don't think Page would like it either... Looks like your paranoia about Burke is rubbing off on me. You may want to have a look as well. Username: BTWKS025 Password: nomotears (no subject) From: Tiffany Kavanagh To: Gary Savage Gary... When you get a chance, I've received something on the lab computer that you need to look over. Login to my account... tkavanagh Password: sgsulpkt Where is he getting this? T RE: Exfiltration ASAP From: no1@hackernet.net To: noam@hackernet.net Pick-up confirmed. Estimate arrival at 15 hours after departure. Someone will be waiting for the package. 10.55 108.85 noam@hackernet.net wrote: >Q > >Package is confirmed for immediate >send and retrieval. Need destination >ASAP. >Suggest contact superiors for nearby >pick-up. >Will coordinate with AJ. FWD: Loading Bay 3 Security Bunker From: r.korn@rbs.belltower.net To: RBS-BT_SPECOPS_ALL Be advised. As requested, the code to access Loading Bay 3 security office has been changed. 5359 Forward concerns, comments, feedback to SPECOPDIV c/o Sergent John Fauntleroy White. Robert Korn Operations Security Belltower Associates *** Addendum: Serpent Crash *** From: p.burke@rbs.belltower.net To: RBS-BT_SPECOPS_ALL SERPENT CRASH: BETA PROTOCOL Targets's most likely destination determined - Loading Bay 3 All personnel should be in position. Situation is live. Shoot to kiill. Terminate target with extreme prejudice. Assuming direct control of primary Box Guard defense unit, BG 001/07. Should any untoward events occur, initiate emergencey shutdown of said unit. EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN OVERRIDE via Security terminal Login: OPSEC_LDNG_03 Password: l4stst4nd Burke A gift From: no1@hackernet.net To: Jensen I have taken many risks to secure these items for you, Bratán.I trust you will put them to good use. Until we meet in person. Omega Ranch Dorm Code From: Kaspar Donato To: Derwin Jenkins Jenkins, This is the last time I'm going to send you the code for your barrack's dormitory. I don't care if you have to carry this around in a poc-sec, or if you plaster it backwards across your own damn face so you have to look at it everytime you see yourself in a mirror. REMEMBER. THE DAMN. CODE. 1385 ONE. THREE. EIGHT. FIVE. Lt Cds Kaspar Donato Belltower Associates, Inc. New Hardware From: Kaspar Donato To: Omega_Security We recently received a new shipment of hardware from HQ. It's some heavy duty weaponry so we've placed it all in secure storage near Hangar01. The code is 2410. Until further orders are given, this equipment is for emergency use only. If I see any of you jackals looking for 'field upgrades' I'll have your hides. The same goes for the rest of the men in your companies. Please update your officer requisition databases. Thanks, Lt Cdr Kaspar Donato Belltower Associates, Inc. Passcodes From: Steven Higgins To: Ewan Blake Please be advised that we are performing a system-wide update of all passwords and login codes. Effective tomorrow at 2 PM you will be required to use the following login information: Login: eblake Password: hndstuth If you have any questions please let us know. Best, Lt Steven Higgins Belltower Associates, Inc Radar Tower Repairs From: Frank Parson To: Omega_Security Hey all, I just finished the OC-3 repairs on the radar tower. We were losing COMSTAT between the receiving antenna's effective aperture and the scattering coefficient. I increased the gain on the relay antenna, and replaced the transmitter's power supply. Pattern propagation factors should be nominal, but I'm going to continue running tests on the radar cross section. In the meantime, our signal-to-noise ratio should be back under normal operating ranges. Oh. and for anyone who needs access to the radar controls, the code changed to 0111. - Frank RE: Password From: Lou Morano To: Steven Higgins Let me guess -- it was one of those Nigerian spam mails, wasn't it? Ha! Regardless, here's my new password: morpheus. lm Steven Higgins wrote: >Lou. I'm redoing everyone's logins and passcodes >because of that spam mail that got through to >the gen lab. I have a login for you: lmorano. >Could you come up with a password and let me >know? This is time sensitive. > >Steven Password From: Steven Higgins To: Oscar Gomez Doctor Gomez, I have been charged with setting up new computer codes for everyone. You will be required to use the following codes by next business day: login: ogomez password: techsmex I will be available if you have questions. Lt Steven Higgins Belltower Associates, Inc. Passcodes From: Steven Higgins To: Abigail O'Connor SPC O'Connor, the new login information for your computer is as follows : USER: aoconnor PASSWORD: keppler Contact me if you have any questions. Lt Steven Higgins Belltower Associates, Inc Passcodes From: Steven Higgins To: Donald Abblett Dr. Abblett, I have been charged with setting up new computer codes for everyone. You will be required to use the following codes by next business day: login: dabblett password: monastic I will be available if you have questions. Lt Steven Higgins Belltower Associates, Inc RE: RE: Biomech Laser Code From: Dwayne Hicks To: Jonathan Hicks Sure. It's 2535. btw you coming to the poker game this week? Cpl. Dwayne Hicks Belltower Associates, Inc. Jonathan Hicks wrote: >Hey bro, > >Chavez wants me to check something in the Biomech >morgue, can you send me the access code to shut down the elevator laser grid? > >PFC Jonathan Hicks >Belltower Associates, Inc. Colvin's Office Code From: Kaspar Donato To: Omega_Security Here's the new code for Colvin's office: 1504 Please try to keep this confidential; we've already received complaints from her concerning privacy and some stolen underwear. I know it's a sausage fest here on the ranch, but let's try to respect the few women we have under our protection, alright? Lt Cdr Kaspar Donato Belltower Associates, Inc. Next Shift From: Omega_Security To: Peter Walts Good evening, Mr. Walts. As of today, you'll be starting your new shift patrolling the Microgen Labs. Your login information for the surveillance grid hub is as follows: USER: pwalts PASSWORD: ruckus Office Relocation From: Shanon Doherty To: Edouard Burrows Dear Dr. Burrows, I have informed IT of the upcoming relocation of your office quarters from Microgen to Biomech. You should find all your security clearance and network access functional once the relocation process is completed on the subsequent date. In the meantime, please take note of your new office's location and access code: Location: Biomech Labs, 2nd floor, Room 22 Door Code: 2021 Clearance: C8-Amber If you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to contact me. W.H.O. Storage Code Update From: Alexander Poirot To: Omega_Security Just a heads up, but I changed the access code to the old W.H.O. storage room due to faulty VRAM on the keypad. Had to replace the entire unity and scrub the database. New code in 9992. Cheers, Alex P. Last Warning From: Omega_Security To: Daniel Falk Hello, Mr. Falk Sorry for the inconvenience but it seems someone thought it would be a good idea to install recreational apps on the lab security hub. Sometimes the sheer stupidity of some people simply baffles me. Anyway, crashed the hub OS and we had to format and re-install. Your information has been reset: USER: dfalk PASSWORD: topfrag Panchaea (no subject) From: (blank) To: (blank) ---THIS MESSAGE HAS NOT YET BEEN SENT--- doug, i am witnessing the most disturving thins i have ever seen. soemthing terrible is happenign here. panchaea has erupted into complete mayhem. augmetned workers are running amok, writhing in pain and senselessly attacking everything in their path. i do not knwo what is going on, but it appears their aumgents are turning agianst them. i can see several afflicted people nearby. soldiers, i think. from the Temporary Living Quarters From: admin@panchaea.consortium.net To: trudeau.exec.asst@thehill.gc.ca.gov Ms. Lapikas, For the duration of the summit, the door code to Mrs. Trudeau's temporary dressing room will be 8024. Please try to explain to both the Prime Minister and his wife that Panchaea is still under construction, so she shouldn't be expecting something akin to that Chateau Laurier luxury suite she's grown so accustomed to in Ottawa. Especially given how little time we've had to prepare for this summit. Thank you. SEC REQ 000001 HYRON CORE ACCESS Note: Jensen receives this passcode from Hugh Darrow if Jensen wins the social battle against him. From: hyronalpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: fatherd@omega.di.net THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM THE PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE wE/Us have received your request for security override code for drone.hyron.core/all The dedicated terminal's shut-down protocol input configuration has now been preset for 2012 Hello, father... SEC REQ 000211 From: hyronalpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: jp.chevalier@panchaea.consortium.net THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM THE PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE wE/Us have received your request for new security access codes for sec.hub.109/drone.c.hyronl The new LOG IN will be... hualing The new PASSWORD will be... iwntlove See the wind, turn the rudder... SEC REQ 219900 From: hyronalpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: uwe.beike@panchaea.consortium.net THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM THE PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE wE/Us have received your request for new security access codes for sec.hub.433/acc.cam.all The new LOG IN will be... kathys The new PASSWORD will be... mssinghme Live, love, learn... SEC REQ 000210 From: hyronalpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: helmut.deurr@panchaea.consortium.net THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM THE PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE wE/Us have received your request for new security access codes for sec.hub.109/drone.a.hyron The new LOG IN will be... marilyn The new PASSWORD will be... yyyyyy give me wings to fly so i might soar... SEC REQ 000212 From: hyronalpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: serge.moreau@panchaea.consortium.net THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM THE PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE wE/Us have received your request for new security access codes for sec.hub.109/drone.b.hyron The new LOG IN will be... daiyu The new PASSWORD will be... frgottn The old stable horse still yearns to run... Trivia *In Omega Ranch, there is a pocket secretary that mentions a "Cpl Dwayne Hicks". Corporal Dwayne Hicks is the lead Colonial Marine in the blockbuster movie . Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution media